Too Much of A Good Thing
by FrozenTouches
Summary: New girl ends up on the island, but there's more to her than meets the eye. SoraOC, RikuKairi... I suck at summaries...
1. New Girl on the Island

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Don't sue. Author: FrozenKisses Summary: A new girl has ends up on the island. Her darkness is appealing to Riku, but her heart belongs to the light. Sora/OC, Riku/Kairi  
  
"Oh, how did I get here?" A young girl moaned, lying on the sand of a very bright warm beach.  
  
She sat up and looked around, raising her arm to block the sun. After seeing nothing but sun, sand, and water, she stood up and turned around. It was a little village. She took a step closer and gave a questioning glance to everything. No one was in sight and the place looked deserted so she walked to the stores. It appeared that they were, in fact, open, but it was too early. She didn't quite know what to do, so she walked around, in search of someone.  
  
"HEY! WAIT UP!" The girl turned around and saw three teens running to catch up with her.  
  
When they got close enough and stopped, she took them in.  
  
The tallest and oldest had silver hair that came down to his shoulders with piercing aqua colored eyes. She could definitely tell that he worked out through his yellow and black spandex shirt with a pair of dark denim jeans. His look at her was curious and a little stern.  
  
He was standing next to a girl who was a foot shorter than him. She had dark red hair and bright blue eyes. She was panting, slightly. It didn't look like she did much work. She looked at the new arrival with a curious smile. She wore a white shirt tank top with a purple mini and a pair of sandals. It was the boy to her left that really caught the new girl's attention.  
  
He had brown, spikey hair and blue eyes that were warm and inviting. He looked like the kind of guy that would always do as he said and did as he promised. He wore a pair of black pants and dark blue shirt.. It was opposite in style and color of the two he was with. Slightly darker in appearance, she got the feeling his heart was a bit lighter than the other boy. Then again, the other boy's aura screamed darkness. He regarded her with a smile as big as the awful sun shining in all of their eyes.  
  
The boy with silver hair spoke up before the others, "You're new. I'm Riku, this is Kairi and Sora." The girl nodded and smiled at them.  
  
They were waiting for something and it was again Riku who spoke up, "What's your name?"  
  
She smiled brighter at him. "My name is Chasity, where am I?"  
  
She wanted to think that she had almost forgotten that she was on a strange island far away from home, the people were really nice, but she knew it wasn't true.  
  
"You're on Destiny Island." Again, it was Riku who told her. She nodded at him and looked at the others.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know why I'm here or how I got here. I just woke up about five minutes ago." As she told them, Kairi giggled.  
  
"It's easy to tell you're not from around here. No one around here is as...dark as you."  
  
She looked down at herself and took in her appearance.  
  
She was wearing a pair of black boots, a black pair of cotton pants and a matching spaghetti strap under a black shear top. Her nails were all done in black and matched the bracelets and rings on her hand. Her hair was naturally black and almost had a blue tint. It was straight down to the ends. Her dark eyes, which were always considered too dark for normal people, were actually black. Her skin, however, was pale. It was too pale for anyone on Destiny Islands and it made it painfully obvious of how much she didn't belong on Destiny Islands and how new she was. She knew the color of her lips were the naturally reddish color that they were and a natural blush that was slowly turning into an embarrassing one.  
  
After taking a deep breath, she looked up to the people watching her with the same curious eyes and smiles.  
  
"I guess I am kind of dark and... pale. I don't know where I get it from." She shrugged and looked at Sora.  
  
He hadn't said anything so far and it was kind of disturbing. He was meeting her eyes though and yet staring through her, into her.  
  
"Why don't you come with us? The rest of the town won't be open for awhile so there won't be much to do anyway and you can tell us about yourself. We never get newcomers. It's nice to have one." Kairi went on about newcomers, but Chasity was more interested in Sora.  
  
When Kairi finally finished, Chasity smiled at her and nodded a positive response to join them. The redhead gave a squeal in delight and grabbed the girl's hand, dragging her alongside her.  
  
"There's only a limited amount of girls. In guys, there is Riku, Sora, Tidus, and Wakka. For girls, there was just Selphie and Me. Now that you're here, there's one more girl." Chasity looked behind her to find Sora and Riku following us. She smiled at them and they returned it.  
  
They arrived at a small port where there were six boats. Chasity looked at the residents and raised an eyebrow. This time, Sora stepped up.  
  
"I'll take her in my boat." She smiled and nodded at him, before they both climbed into his little boat.  
  
Chasity and Sora looked back at Riku and Kairi. Neither seemed too pleased with the arrangements, but didn't say anything. When they got in their boats, the four were off to the other island that Chasity knew nothing about.  
  
"So, what was your other home like?" Sora ended the moment of silence. Chasity looked at him in surprise of him saying something.  
  
"It is a city. It's dark all the time. I don't think I've ever seen the sun. It's usually raining. While it's dark, though, there are a lot of lights just all artificial. My home isn't nearly as bright and serene as yours seems to be, but it's home, I guess, you know?" He nodded and gave her a beautiful smile.  
  
"Kairi isn't from Destiny Islands, either. She came here when we were all little kids, but she doesn't remember anything about her home." As Sora told her, Chasity felt sorry for the girl.  
  
"It must be rough, not knowing where she was born." She sympathized with her. He nodded and looked at her curious again.  
  
"You're eyes, they're black." He put an oar down and lifted a hand to push a strand of hair out of her eyes.  
  
"They're beautiful." He commented with a smile. She blushed a light pink.  
  
"Your eyes aren't so bad, either. They remind me of your sky." She leaned forward to look into his eyes a bit more.  
  
He leaned forward into her and smiled. She took a nervous breath and closed her eyes. He followed and leaned closer into her.  
  
"HEY SORA! CHASITY! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" They pulled away quickly and looked at the one who called out to them.  
  
It was Riku. He was watching them the whole time. Sora went back to rowing the boat toward the island. When it came into view, she smiled.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Once again Sora shook them out of the silence. She looked at Sora and nodded. He smiled and continued.  
  
"Nowhere near as beautiful as you, though." He didn't realize he said it until he finished. She laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Sora, you're something. I don't know yet, but I'll find out." They smiled at each other.  
  
"I hope you do." They stared at each other for awhile.  
  
Kairi and Riku arrived at the island before Chasity and Sora. It was obvious that they weren't pleased that the two arrived later than they should have.  
  
"Sorry, we're late, we started talking about the island." Sora smiled at his two friends. They gave them a disbelieving look, but didn't say anything.  
  
When they turned to walk away, Sora and Chasity looked at each other. She mouthed that she was sorry, but he just smiled and shook his head. She nodded and followed him. They walked to a place that Riku called the Seaside Shack and out onto a strip to a little bit of island.  
  
Riku and Sora walked ahead of Chasity and Kairi. They had decided to duel. When Chasity heard that, she suddenly got confused. Why would they duel each other? Kairi dragged her to a tree that was perfect for sitting. They picked up a pair of wooden swords that were left here for that purpose and began.  
  
Riku struck first. Sora blocked and hit Riku in the chest. It continued on for awhile. There were different moves. Chasity watched on as Kairi cheered her heart out. When Sora stopped attacking and began defending, Chasity wondered what his strategy was. Right after that thought, it happened. He attacked when Riku least expected it and hit him hard. Riku fell back onto the ground and took a deep breath. Sora looked down on him and smirked. "Give up?" Riku took a deep breath. "I expect a rematch." Sora nodded and smiled.  
  
He looked at Chasity and smiled larger. She smiled back at him and waved. Riku got up and looked at Chasity and then at Sora. What was their connection?  
  
"Well, that took some time. What now?" Kairi was the first to bring down the high of the fight. Chasity sighed and smiled slightly.  
  
That was when Kairi turned to her. "So, Chasity, where are you from? You probably already told Sora, so now you have to tell us."  
  
She let out a nervous sigh and slipped down to the ground followed by Kairi and Sora. They sat in a circle.  
  
"I don't know the name of my world. It had a name once, but now it's forgotten. It's the exact opposite of this world. Your world is bright, sunny, and cheerful. My world is rather dark; I don't think I've ever seen the sun and people there don't usually talk to each other. The world is black. People vary, but the atmosphere and main color is black or a dark gray. There's water, but it's not this sparkling light blue that you have. It's a dark navy and harsh. The people are harsher. They definitely aren't the nicest. They've been disappearing, though. They've probably been going to the other worlds like I have."  
  
She looked at the three people around her, expecting them to look at her like she was crazy. They were looking at her, but more of trying to figure something out. Sora scooted closer to her.  
  
"Destiny Islands has been here for a long time, but there was a time when it disappeared. It was about 3 years ago. Destiny Islands and its entire people disappeared. It was bad for a while. It still isn't quite right. Something's missing. Every person and place has a heart, somewhere inside and every heart is dark and light. Destiny Islands is off. It's too light. That's not necessarily a bad thing, but it needs to be even. Perhaps that's why you were brought here. You're kind of dark and it maybe just what we need."  
  
She stared at his eyes. She registered what he said, but it was kind of hard to listen when he was staring at her like that. "You could be exactly what we need."  
  
He leaned in closer and whispered, "Just what I need." She took a deep breath and leaned in closer to him. "That would make sense." They looked over to see Kairi and Riku looking upset. They pulled away and sat back where they were.  
  
Chasity watched as Kairi moved closer to Sora and Riku moved closer to her.  
  
"So, Chasity, what are your hobbies?" Riku seemed genuinely curious so she smiled at him and replied.  
  
"I like to read horror and romance novels and sports." She replied. He seemed pleased with her answer and scooted closer to her.  
  
"What kind of sports do you play?" He was gorgeous, but he wasn't Sora.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The other 3 came after a while. Chasity introduced herself to them and they did the same to her. Everyone acted like she had been there forever.  
  
No problems came until nightfall.  
  
Chasity had no where to go and nothing to do. Kairi suggested she stay with her, but they all knew that the people she lived with wouldn't be too thrilled with the idea. Riku's parents were too strict, but Sora's mom would be all too willing to have her over. Riku and Kairi were not happy, but knew that there was no other way.  
  
"What's so special about her?" Kairi looked back at Sora's house as she complained about Chasity.  
  
"Everything's special about her. She's gorgeous and funny and she's cool. Why is she interested in Sora, though? She doesn't know his past."  
  
Riku surprisingly stayed calm throughout his explanation of why Chasity was so amazing. Kairi glared at Riku.  
  
"Sora's really cool. I just thought that, you know, after what happened he would care for me in that way, you know?" Kairi sighed. Riku nodded at her and put his arm around her.  
  
"He will, just give him time. If he can't see how great you are, he doesn't deserve you." Riku gave her a comforting smile.  
  
"Thank you, Riku. You always did cheer me up." They both smiled as they leaned into each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm a huge SoRiku fan, but for some reason, I wanted Sora to be with someone else. Tell me if it sucks, it's my first story. Don't flame too harsh. 


	2. Dinner and a Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, unfortunately. Don't sue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Summary: A new girl ends up on the island and and while she's closer to the dark, her heart is in the light. S/OC, R/K  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dinner and a Story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora's mother was all too happy to have Chasity over.  
  
After Destiny Islands was once again theirs and Sora had come home from doing what he needed to do, he explained everything. If this girl was somehow connected, she wanted her close. Chasity would spend the night in a guest room across from Sora's. Sora was glad she was nearby as well. He led her upstairs and into her new room. After they entered, she turned around and thanked him.  
  
"You already thanked my mother about five times, no more thanks. We don't mind." He smiled sweetly at her. She nodded and looked back around the room and went to sit on the bed.  
  
"This bed is really soft. It's a lot different than home. Everything there is pretty firm and not very comfortable." She bounced a little as if to prove her statement. He walked to the bed and sat down beside her.  
  
"Why don't you make it more comfortable?" He turned towards her. She looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"If it was too comfortable then we would never want to leave." They stared at each other for a while. Sora leaned in and closed his eyes. She followed his movements.  
  
"SORA! CHASITY! DINNER'S READY!" They looked at the door in anger and then at each other with a softer look. She gave a nervous chuckle before standing up and offering her hand to him.  
  
"Come on, Sora. Your mom doesn't peg me as the one who would want to wait around for you." She smiled and he took her hand.  
  
"For us. You live here now. Until we find a way to get you home, you will stay with us." Chasity smiled back at him and then turned to the door.  
  
Dinner was eaten with a story. Sora's mom asked Chasity to tell them about her life and she felt obligated to tell them.  
  
"Well, I was born Chasity Darkheart, but my parents weren't that great. I was their only child and so they looked after me as if I was a princess. It was annoying. I didn't know anything about what they did until I was about 14. I left home shortly after I found out that they were assisting someone named Ansem to take people's hearts and somewhat create an army. I dropped my last name and stayed with a friend in a run down hotel until the time came to fight. The people banned together and the heartless he created were destroyed.  
  
"After that, people started disappearing. It was one at a time and so people didn't take an active notice until after the fifth one was gone. The only reason why people actually paid attention to that one was because he was a major political figure and so the police released the information on the other four. After that, a lot more people started to go missing. My friend and a few others, including myself, went on a search to find out why. The night we left we got in a fight with a few of the remaining heartless. Two of them weren't seen after that. Two nights later, my friend and the other girl went missing. I continued on, but I got overrun by the heartless and fell unconscious. I found myself here in the morning. That's the short version."  
  
Sora and his mom listened with interest, but Sora understood the feelings and thoughts that were going through her head. He had gone through some of it. When she finished, it was time for Sora's mom to go to sleep so she said her good nights and left the two teens at the table.  
  
"In your time against Ansem, did you ever hear of a keyblade?" Sora watched as she turned her head surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I heard Ansem talking about it quietly with my parents. He said that the wielder of the keyblade had to be stopped. I didn't understand him, but I knew the guy needed help wherever or whoever he was. That was the night that I left." Sora nodded and looked at his empty plate briefly.  
  
"I was the wielder the keyblade. I still do." Sora held out his right hand and a bright light appeared and then turned into a black keyblade.  
  
"This one is called The Oblivion. Moogles in Traverse Town synthesized an Ultima Weapon for me, but I gained The Oblivion after defeating Hollow Bastion, Ansem's Home. I keep it on there most of the time, unless the situation calls for another one." Chasity stared at Sora's eyes as he talked of his keyblade. It was obvious that something bad happened at Hollow Bastion. She could see it in the way that his eyes darkened for a few minutes.  
  
"Sora, tell me about your adventures. I want the long story not the short one."  
  
They grabbed the dishes from the table and placed them in the sink.  
  
"I'll do them in the morning. Let's go up to my room." He took her hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
"I cleaned it last night. I'm glad now. If I had known that we would have someone new living with us who would be seeing it, I would have done a better job."  
  
Chasity giggled at him and moved to sit on the bed. She leaned up against the wall and waited for Sora to join her. He watched her watch him in anticipation. Sora sat next to her and grabbed her hand.  
  
He told her everything. He explained his feelings for Kairi, his friendship with Riku, and his feelings with what was going on. He told the story of going to the different worlds and defeating the heartless and followers of Ansem. He, also, told the story of getting everything back to the way it was now and what was going on now. She listened with great interest and squeezed his hand and put her head on his shoulder when appropriate.  
  
He told her everything. It was the first time. He tried telling others, but he always left out how he felt or certain things he still had issues with, especially when it dealt with Riku or Kairi. He told her how he felt then, now, and how he probably will feel about certain things later on. When he finished, she looked up at him and put her hand on his cheek. She let it drift to the back of his head and then pulled his lips down to hers.  
  
Right before their lips touched, they both heard it. They both wanted to ignore it, but it could not be ignored. Riku was tapping on Sora's window. Chasity dropped her head on the wall behind her.  
  
"Ow." Sora laughed lightly at her.  
  
"Go to your room. Riku'll have my head if he finds you in here." He somewhat pushed her away and off the bed. She nodded and left, closing the door behind her. Sora went to open the window for one of his best friends.  
  
Riku climbed in and fell to the floor gracefully. "So, how's living with Chasity?"  
  
Sora watched him as he made his way across the room to a bean bag that Sora had forgotten about.  
  
"It's cool. Mom loves her." Riku nodded as if he had expected it, which he did. Everyone expected it. Sora's mom was one of those women that loved all children, even the mean ones. Riku looked like he wanted to say something, so Sora didn't. In these moments, he knew Riku would say it.  
  
"She's gorgeous. I got to talk to her today while you and Tidus were dueling. She's dark, but she's for the good, I can tell. The darkness in her is calling out for me. I can feel it. I don't know how, but it is. Do you think she feels the same way about me?" Sora wanted to say no, but he didn't want to hurt Riku. He knew that the older boy would think she did, whether she did or didn't, but Sora had a feeling that she didn't like Riku in that way.  
  
"I don't know, man. She could. Who knows?" Riku seemed okay with Sora's response. It was true that Sora didn't know how she felt about Riku and so he didn't want to label it. Sora had done that before with Kairi.  
  
"You know, Sora, Kairi misses you. She says that you've changed, but she still wants to be with you." Riku said, staring at Sora with unwavering eyes. The younger boy nodded, knowing this already.  
  
The problem was that sometime after finding Riku, Sora's feelings had changed. Kairi was the same as ever, but Sora knew he wasn't. He was beginning to feel like Riku did before their adventure. Destiny Islands wasn't the place for Sora anymore.  
  
In the words of Ansem, Destiny Islands was a 'prison surrounded by water.' It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, Sora just felt the need to explore and live with a bit of fun. He wanted to wonder about what would happen tomorrow. Destiny Islands was not that kind of place. Maybe Chasity could offer him a new life. Even if she couldn't leave the Islands, she could give him the wonderment of her.  
  
She was a mystery that he wanted to solve, even if it took the rest of his life.  
  
"Sora, you ok? You drifted off." Riku's eyebrows were furrowed in concern. Sora nodded and frowned.  
  
"I know Kairi wants to be with me. She makes it obvious enough. I just wonder if she really does or just wants a relationship with someone." Sora looked at the wall and sighed. Riku stared questioningly at him. He had never heard Sora talk like that before, especially about Kairi.  
  
"You better get out of here, Riku. You know how your mom is. She awakes with the single mention of your name or the feeling that you aren't home." The older boy nodded, thinking of his over-protective mother.  
  
Ever since 'her' Riku had returned, she'd been coddling him, making sure he was okay every ten minutes and had everything he wanted. They both smiled at each other and said their byes. Riku climbed out expertly and landed on the ground with a soft thud.  
  
Sora changed out of his clothes shortly after Riku left and into a pair of black cotton boxers. He didn't want anything too warm. The summers on the Island were already murder.  
  
He lied down under the sheet on his bed and started thinking of the girl in the room across from him. She was beautiful. Riku noticed just how beautiful she was too. Riku had always been more popular among the girls on the island. "He's older, has beautiful translucent aqua eyes that match his silky silver hair. It all goes so well with his perfect complexion." Selphie had told Sora all about what the girls thought of Riku one day before Riku, Kairi, and Sora started making their raft to leave off the island.  
  
Sora was knocked out of thoughts that were turning into jealousy by a soft knock on the door.  
  
He sat up and asked who was there. "It's me, Chasity."  
  
Sora smiled at the closed door and told her to enter at her own risk. She opened it with a smile on her face and then turned to close it. She turned to face him and then took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." A soft pink glow formed on her cheeks as she stared at his chest. He smiled larger at her nervousness.  
  
"It's all right, Chasity. What's up?" She let out a breath she had been holding and walked toward his bed. She sat on the end of it and began to explain her predicament.  
  
"You see, in all of the excitement, I forgot I had nothing to wear except the clothes on my back. Do you think I could borrow something to wear to sleep?" Sora's smile reached his ears as he chuckled.  
  
"Of course you can." Sora got up and rummaged through his drawers. He hadn't gone through his drawers since he had gotten back and found a pair of black boxers that were too small. He padded to his closet and found a small plain white shirt.  
  
"Here you go, Chasity. You can have them. They're too small for me. They look as though they would fit you, though. I had them for a few years. I haven't been through my stuff since I left. We can get some money from my mom tomorrow and get you some new clothes. We'll make a day of it." Chasity smiled in return and thanked him profusely.  
  
"You have this weird thing of thanking me for something that doesn't need thanking. What you should do is get ready to shop tomorrow. Do you want to go with Selphie and Kairi?" She looked up at him with wide eyes and shook her head.  
  
"No, can't you come?" He smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"Of course I can. I just figured that you would want a girl present. Go on and get to sleep."  
  
She nodded at him and waved goodbye before leaving. He chuckled and shook his head after she left before lying back down and falling asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Don't flame too harsh. I'm still kind of new. ^ ^ 


	3. Shopping Can Be Fun

Disclaimer: I don't own KH! Don't sue, you won't get anything. If there is a store called Island Dreams, sorry. I don't own the name. (I couldn't think of anything else...)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Summary: New girl on the island. She's closer to the dark, but her heart belongs to the light. Sora/OC, Riku/Kairi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shopping Can Be Fun ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chasity woke up early. It was the best night sleep of her life and she was sad to see it fade away.  
  
She sat up in bed and swung her legs over the side before standing up. She stretched and moaned before looking around at her surroundings. Sora and his mom really did do too much for her without even knowing her.  
  
Sora had said that his mom wouldn't want her outside to brave the night.  
  
The room that they gave her was decorated in a dark blue and gold with a few wood pieces of furniture. The four post bed looked like it should have belonged in Sora's room, but Chasity had guessed that his mom would only get what Sora wanted and what was best for the visitors.  
  
The new resident opened up the door to the hallway and found it empty. She opened it up more and looked around. She hadn't used the bathroom since before dinner and really had to go. She found the bathroom door cracked and looked inside. The room was foggy, but she could still see inside.  
  
Sora was standing there in all his glory. His eyes were closed and he was leaning on the counter. He looked tired. She couldn't see anything in the front, but she saw plenty of the back. Her opinion quickly found its way to her conscious and she gasped, getting out of the way and pulling the door shut.  
  
Chasity heard him fumble through some things and then stop.  
  
All of a sudden, the door knob turned and Sora poked his head out and looked right at Chasity. She blushed and heard herself mumble something about having to use the bathroom. She began to ramble incoherently and she was sure that her cheeks were a bright red. She finally looked at Sora and found him smiling. She stopped mumbling and smiled back, nervously.  
  
They heard a door knob struggle and Sora grabbed Chasity's arm, pulling her into the bathroom.  
  
"My mom's awake. I'll wait for a few minutes until she goes downstairs to make breakfast and then go to my room. My doors closed, so she probably thinks that I'm sleeping. I don't usually wake up this early. Do what you have to and then go downstairs." She nodded and then looked down at the towel that was keeping him semi-decent, but at the same time making him all the more desirable.  
  
His sleepy eyes gave a sort of sexy look. He had just gotten out the shower and was still dripping wet. He looked like he worked out and the water dripped off his abs deliciously. His hair was wet but still spiked somehow. The towel around his waist hung so low that if it were two inches lower it would have been entirely indecent.  
  
He was smiling down on her as she surveyed him. She smiled back up at him.  
  
"Sorry. I just...it's hard not to look, you know?" He nodded.  
  
"I know all too well. The shirt that I gave you is really tight." She was a little surprised, but looked down and found it was indeed a little tight. Her bust only made it tighter.  
  
"I didn't even notice you look." He smirked.  
  
"You can't notice me looking if you're looking at my face." She chuckled and blushed a little more.  
  
"I'm going to go to my room. I'll see you in a bit." She nodded and closed the door behind him.  
  
After using the bathroom and fixing her hair as best as she could, she went downstairs. She found Sora and his mom laying out breakfast. Sora's mom smiled when Chasity walked in and went to usher her to the table.  
  
"Sit down and eat. You're so skinny." Chasity and Sora shared a look and smiled.  
  
"Hey mom? Do you think I can have some money today to buy Chasity some clothes?" Sora's mom turned around faster than lightning.  
  
"Of course you can, dear. Oh, this is wonderful. This has to be the first day that you haven't gone to the other island to duel. You know I hate it when you and your friends do that. You could get hurt. Now, Chasity, there's some really lovely stores here on Destiny Islands, but there's one in particular that you have to look at. It's called 'Island Dreams.' You must go to it. They have some wonderful things there. They're all very colorful." With that, his mom turned around and walked out of the dining room.  
  
"She wants you to go there so you won't wear black. She barely even buys me black clothing. She says that it's too dark." Chasity nodded.  
  
"Perhaps it is time for a change. How do you think I would look in pink?" They both laughed and began eating their breakfast.  
  
Sora's mom had left for work and now he and Chasity were walking down Main Street. Sora dragged her into the first clothing store on the right. It was 'Island Dreams.'  
  
She chuckled as she went in.  
  
It was all pinks and greens and yellows. They were colors that Chasity was not really used to. Sora directed her to the back and told her to give the clerks her sizes. She did and they all set out to find clothes that would match her.  
  
Sora sat down next to her and smiled. "This is what they get paid for. I wonder what they'll bring you. It'll be interesting to see you in yellow."  
  
She turned and glared at him. They talked for a few more minutes about possible clothing finds before the women came back and handed her their discoveries. Chasity grabbed them and turned towards the dressing rooms when Sora called out for her.  
  
"Chasity, you have to model them."  
  
She turned around and smiled at him. "You betcha!"  
  
The first outfit was a dress. It came down to her knees. It looked like a wrap dress but wasn't. The top part was comfortably tight and the bottom flared out a little. It would be perfect for a date or something.  
  
She came out and showed her audience. The ladies all giggled, oohed, and awed. Sora was quiet, but she could tell by the way he was looking, he was appreciative of the dress. She smiled at him and was granted one in return. She twirled around and walked back into the dressing room.  
  
The next outfit was a skirt and a tank top. The top was pink with black stitching and the skirt was black with pink stitching. She hadn't seen anything like it when she walked in, but she loved it. The skirt was short, but cute. She walked outside and got the same response from everyone as she did in the dress.  
  
It continued on the same way. Every outfit was awesome. They seemed to know what looked good on her.  
  
The last item was a bikini. It was red and small. It covered all the right parts, but left little to the imagination. She tied a matching black sarong and walked outside.  
  
The response from the women was the same, but it was Sora's she was most interested. He didn't do anything, but stare for a while. When she was about to go change, he stood up. He walked over to her and put his hands on her waist.  
  
"You've looked gorgeous in everything, but there are no words to describe how you look in this." She smiled.  
  
"A poet now, are ya?" He chuckled and nodded.  
  
"You look so incredible. After we get everything here, we'll go straight to the shoe store to get you the shoes you will need and then the lingerie store and then cosmetics. Mom left us enough money to buy everything. I think she loves you more than me."  
  
We both laughed and I turned around in his arms.  
  
"You have to let me go if I'm to get dressed." She heard him chuckle and then move closer to her, putting his lips right by her ear.  
  
She could feel his breath on her. "Who says you have to get dressed?" She gave a soft moan as she heard it. His hands trailed up her stomach and she was half tempted to push him to the floor and really make a scene.  
  
"I'm going to go now before we do something we're not supposed to." She wiggled out of his embrace and went into the dressing room. It was going to be a long day. 


	4. Moonlit Angst

Dislcaimer: I don't own anything, but Chasity. Don't sue. You won't get anything!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Summary: New girl ends up on the island. She's closer to the dark, but her heart belongs to the light. Sora/OC, Riku/Kairi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Moonlit Angst ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the shopping day was odd, beyond comparison.  
  
After the clothing, they went shoe shopping to match the clothes and that had been okay if it wasn't for the fact that as a joke, Sora decided to put the shoes on her feet.  
  
They got four pairs of shoes for the twelve outfits they got at 'Island Dreams.' The outfits were mostly interchangeable and they ended up getting a few bikinis like the red one so she could have more than one and could mix and match. Shoes were picked out accordingly.  
  
Lingerie had been the kicker, though. Sora didn't know much about it and while Chasity wanted him there, she didn't.  
  
He ended up going in, but was uncomfortable the entire time and by the end of it, he was swallowing a lot. Her guess was that after being in a lingerie shop that long, it was bound to give any guy a hard on.  
  
Cosmetic needs were done quick and painless. She got a brush and light make-up for her everyday needs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They had eaten out for lunch and made it late for dinner. Sora's mom didn't look too upset. She was just happy to have them home. She took the bags from them as she told them to go eat dinner.  
  
While they were eating, she took care of everything. Sora and Chasity ate in silence, but were both smiling. After they finished, they went upstairs and found his mom hanging up Chasity's new clothes.  
  
The girl didn't know what to say. She didn't want his mom to put up her clothes. She had done so much already.  
  
"Please, let me take care of them. You've done so much already." She moved to his mom, she just hummed along to a tune in her head and continued to put up the girl's clothes. Sora grabbed her hand and dragged her to his room.  
  
"My mom's weird like that. She wants to do it. She gets a kick out of it, says it's fun. I don't know. It could be a weird mom thing. Just let her do it. She'll be happy." Sora tried to convince her, but she still looked skeptical. Chasity nodded and went to sit down on the bed, slightly confused, but did as he requested.  
  
Sora just sighed and joined her. "Did you have fun, today?" He said, smiling. She smiled back up at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but to be honest, I wasn't really thinking of shopping." She smirked.  
  
"What were you thinking of?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. She looked him square in the eye and leaned in, "this." He followed her and put his hand on her cheek.  
  
"CHASITY! SORA! I'M FINISHED!" Chasity looked at the closed door to Sora's room and then back at him.  
  
He looked upset and she knew why. She put her hand on his thigh.  
  
"That was the fourth time we tried and were interrupted. Maybe someone's trying to tell us something." She sounded sad, so he looked at her as she was talking.  
  
"I don't think so. I think it just means that we're going to have a lot of obstacles that we can get by." He smiled brightly at her. She looked quickly at him and stared at him for a minute before smiling.  
  
"SORA! CHASITY! COME TO THE LIVING ROOM!" Chasity chuckled and stood up and then felt Sora grab her hand and stand up, himself.  
  
"My mom likes to yell." He shrugged and then pulled her out of his room and to the living room. Before going down the stairs they dropped hands and looked for his mom. She was picking up her purse.  
  
"Hey kids, I got called in. It might be an all-nighter. I'm sorry. I'll be home all day tomorrow. Can you fend for yourselves tonight?" They looked at each other and then nodded.  
  
His mom was relieved. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Don't stay up too late."  
  
They both nodded and said their good nights to her as she left.  
  
Chasity and Sora sighed as soon as the door was closed. "Hey, Chasity? How about we go to the beach and watch the stars?" She smiled at the thought and nodded in the positive.  
  
"Wear something blue. You'll match the ocean." She smiled and nodded before running upstairs. She went through her closet and found a navy blue dress. She remembered trying it on and thinking it was short but too cute.  
  
After taking it off the hanger, she slipped it on, followed by a pair of black flip flops and a black cardigan. She let out a breath and walked downstairs.  
  
Sora was waiting at the foot of the stairs and looked up when he heard her. He smiled softly and held out his hand for her. She took it happily and smiled back at her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora held her flip flops in one hand and her hand in the other.  
  
They walked slowly to where the tide stopped and sat down. Putting their feet out in front of them, Chasity brought her knees up to her chest, while Sora leaned back on his hands that held him up.  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a while.  
  
It was interrupted when Chasity let her legs straighten out and fell back against the sand.  
  
Sora looked down on her and smiled. "Are you comfortable?"  
  
She nodded and replied, "I get a better view of the stars this way."  
  
He took it into consideration and then did the same.  
  
After watching the stars and naming some of the towns that Sora thought he knew, Chasity looked over at him.  
  
He was beautiful.  
  
She got up on one elbow and faced him. She put a hand on his chest which made him look at her. She scooted closer to him and then leaned in and closed her eyes. He closed his eyes and waited for it.  
  
Their lips met softly at first and then it quickened. Her hand reached up to tangle itself in his hair as his hands reached over to grab her face and her body. He pulled her on top of him. She was only too happy to go. She shifted her body to position her legs on either side of him. He moaned as he pulled her into him and held her tighter. She put her palms on the sand and pushed herself up and higher on him. His hands began exploring her body. They began at the side of her face and then fell down to the sides of her breasts and lastly made a trail down her stomach to stay for awhile on her hips. Chasity moaned into him as his hands made their way down her.  
  
"What the hell?" Sora and Chasity stopped kissing and looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Riku!"  
  
Chasity sat up and got off Sora. They both stood up and looked at Sora's best friend.  
  
"Riku, what are you doing here?" Sora was choked out when he realized he had a voice. Riku looked disturb.  
  
"Well, Sora, I was just taking a walk, thinking about the girl I like when I came across my best friend about to do the girl I like." Riku was livid. Chasity looked at Sora a little shocked.  
  
Sora looked a little angry and slightly upset. "Riku, it wasn't like it was planned."  
  
Riku's face turned from angry to disbelieving. "You were on the beach at night with no one around. You tell me that it wasn't planned."  
  
Chasity and Sora both glanced at each other, not sure of what to do. Sora decided to answer him. He didn't want Chasity to get too involved. Riku tended to get intense.  
  
"It wasn't like that. We came out to name the towns in the stars and one thing led to another. I'm sorry." Despite the apology, Riku just grunted and walked away.  
  
"Forget it, Sora." He stalked toward his home, leaving the couple in the sand.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sora." Chasity felt so bad for all of it. He turned to her and gave a small smile.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Let's just go home." He held out his hand and she took it, gratefully.  
  
They walked back to the house in silence.  
  
After getting inside, they looked at each other, making a silent agreement. They walked up the stairs and into Chasity's bedroom, closing the door behind them.  
  
She took off her cardigan and grabbed the boxer shorts that she wore to bed. She pulled them up her legs and then grabbed the white shirt. Sora walked over and unzipped the dress. He pushed it down her slowly. When it glided off of her, he grabbed the white shirt that he held and pulled it over her. He turned her around and smiled. He bent down and put his forehead to hers. She reached up and pulled on his shirt. He lifted his arms up to assist her. She dropped it to the floor and then put her hands on his shoulders. His chest was bare and touchable. She let her hands fall over his chest and down to his pants. She unbuckled the belt and then the button on his pants. She smiled and took a step closer to him as she unzipped the zipper. They let his pants fall and he graciously stepped out of them, leaving his shoes with his underwear. He was wearing a pair of red boxer shorts and white socks. He pulled her hand towards the bed. She smiled as he pulled her down to the bed.  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder and placed a leg in between his. Her arm was draped possessively across his stomach while his was around her shoulders.  
  
"Goodnight Sora."  
  
He squeezed her closer and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Goodnight Chasity." 


	5. Too Soon?

Dislcaimer: I don't own. Don't sue. No money.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Summary: A new girl ends up on the island. She's closer to the dark, but her heart belongs to the light. Sora/OC, Riku/Kairi  
  
~~~~~~~~ Too Soon? ~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora and Chasity woke up early again. They looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Did you sleep well, Chasity?" He yawned as he said it. She moaned and then tried to bury her head in his chest.  
  
"I wish it wouldn't have ended." Her voice was muffled. Sora chuckled, making her head go up and down in spurts.  
  
"Me too," He ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"Come on Chasity. Mom will be home any minute and it might be hard to explain this situation." He spoke logic, so she did as told and got up, thinking of the consequences.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower." She lifted her hands high in the air, stretching. Sora nodded and swung his legs over the side of her bed and then stood up.  
  
"I'll be in my room if you need me. If you need any help washing your back or anything, you let me know." She laughed and grabbed the outfit that she wanted to wear.  
  
"I'll do that." She blew a kiss and exited the room.  
  
Sora went into his room and decided to find his outfit for the day. He settled on a pair of light khakis and a dark blue shirt.  
  
He heard the shower start and began thinking of the girl in it. He didn't think that she liked Riku, but what if there was some part of her that did.  
  
Riku had said that she had a dark side. Everyone had one, but was hers enough to take her to Riku. He had said that it pulled him to her. What if her side pulled her to him?  
  
Sora didn't want to think about it. What was she to him, anyway? They had moved kind of fast considering that they met two days ago.  
  
He sighed and looked at his room. It was still clean, because he hadn't been in it.  
  
When he heard the shower finish, he was a little put off. How long had he been thinking about her. Sora shook her head and grabbed his clothes and underwear.  
  
He walked out to find her coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"It's all yours, Sora." She smiled, maneuvering around. He smiled at her and allowed her to pass.  
  
When he entered the bathroom, he let his head bang on the door behind him.  
  
"But are you all mine?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chasity had decided on a pink tank top and a pair of black pants that one of the women had found hidden in a rack at 'Island Dreams.'  
  
They were softer than the ones that she had originally come in and tighter. They flared out after the knees though. She slipped on a pair of white socks and put on her tennis shoes. She was sure that they would be going to the other island today, if not for anything else, just to talk to Riku.  
  
She wondered what he thought of her. She'd only been here two days and she was already making out with the guy that took her in. He probably thought she did this all the time.  
  
'Oh well, who cares what he thinks? As long as Sora doesn't start thinking like that, everything is fine'  
  
She wanted Sora to like her. There was something about him that attracted her to him. It could have been their pasts. They were similar yet entirely different.  
  
Her mind drifted to what he must have been like before his journey. After putting her hair in a ponytail, she began to put on the make-up she got. She applied a little lip gloss and decided to stop.  
  
They would be in the hot sun and she didn't want anything melting.  
  
"CHASITY! SORA! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Chasity practically ran downstairs. She was starving.  
  
"Chasity, dear, you look so wonderful in pink. Here. I made pancakes. After last night, I'm going to sleep." With that, Sora's mom kissed the top of her head and left the kitchen, leaving Chasity alone.  
  
It was the first time that no one had been accessible since she had been here. She prepared her breakfast and sat at the table. She ate in silence, staring at the wall that she faced.  
  
"That smells really good." Chasity jumped when she heard the voice and turned to look at who said it.  
  
"Riku! You scared me." She sighed in reliefHe smirked and then went to sit down across from her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just thought I would be more interesting to look at then the wall." Chasity smiled and continued eating her breakfast.  
  
"Chasity? What happened last night with you and Sora?" Riku watched her reaction. She looked up at him in slight shock. She didn't really want to answer him without Sora here so she could gauge his reactions and then plan the next move.  
  
"I don't want to be rude at all, but what happened between Sora and me stays between Sora and me unless he feels otherwise." She looked down then a way from him. Riku nodded, but began to stare at her with an intense look in his eyes.  
  
"We need to talk about something, just you and me." Riku felt the need to bring it up. Hearing that, Chasity lowered her fork and looked at him square in the eye.  
  
"There's darkness in you. There's no doubt in my mind and it's a lot. I can feel it pulling at mine. Can you?" He leaned forward. She watched him as he talked to her.  
  
She was about to answer him when she heard footsteps of someone present.  
  
"Sora?" She called to the person. He poked his head from around a corner and smiled at her. He walked in calmly, but became cautious when he saw Riku.  
  
"Hey, Riku." Riku nodded hello to him and watched him with unmoving eyes. Chasity watched Sora with a smile on her face and then turned back to Riku.  
  
"I feel the darkness, but I've always been light and I don't plan on changing my loyalties anytime soon." She felt that it was a worthy answer and settled on it. Riku put his elbows on the table.  
  
"I don't want you to change loyalties. I want you to accept the fact that there is darkness in you and it is calling out for mine." Riku was determined to get her. Chasity looked at him with slightly upset eyes.  
  
"My darkness may call out for you, but I will not let it get the better of me. I've always done the opposite of what it told me and that's made the best decisions of my life. I don't plan on answering this one. Answering your darkness could cause mine to become stronger and I'm not about to let that happen."  
  
Sora watched her respond to Riku. She felt the darkness, but she wouldn't respond to it.  
  
He put his hand on her shoulder and she, in turn, turned to look at him.  
  
Her eyes never looked blacker.  
  
She turned back to look at Riku, who decided he wasn't welcome anymore. He left the house in silence.  
  
"Chasity? Why don't we stay here today?" She nodded and let out a breath.  
  
"This breakfast is delicious." He smiled at her, glad that she was pleased.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They spent the rest of the morning in silence, watching television. Sora sat up one side of the couch and Chasity lied down with her head on his lap. His hand was tangled in her hair while her hands rested on his knees, next to her head. They both felt contentment.  
  
They were watching 'The Count of Monte Christo.'  
  
"Hey, Chasity? If I died, would you get together with Riku?" She shifted her body to look up at him.  
  
"No, I wouldn't. I'm pretty sure Kairi would." He looked down on her as she made that clear to him. It was true. If something happened to Sora, Kairi would jump on Riku in a heartbeat. He was pretty sure that Riku wouldn't mind.  
  
Sora took her hand and pulled her off his lap.  
  
After turning off the TV, he pulled her up and led her to his bedroom.  
  
He turned around and found her smiling at him.  
  
He took a step closer to her to press his lips to hers.  
  
She responded in kind and deepened the kiss. She pulled his head closer to her and took a step closer to him. His hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her up onto him. Lifting her off her feet, he carried her to the bed. He set her down on the edge and pulled back from the kiss. She grabbed his hand and lied back, pulling her with him. He knelt down on the bed and then shifted to be over her. His elbows were placed on either side of her head, so he wouldn't hurt her with his weight. She kissed him and put her hands on his back, making a trail up and down his back. They slipped down and under his shirt. She felt his smooth back on her palms. She pulled on the shirt and ended the kiss briefly. She pulled it over his head and sat up a little, so he could lift his arms. When the shirt was safe over his head, he started the kiss. He pushed her back down to the bed, replacing his elbows by her head. She began her trail again, this time stopping at his pants. He felt her stop and hesitate and sat up.  
  
"This is too soon. Trust me when I say I don't want it to be, but it is." She sat up after him and pulled herself back a little.  
  
"I suppose it is. We met three days ago. It isn't like we don't know each other, though." They looked at each other for a while. Sora was the first to get up.  
  
He paced the room, his hands running through his hair. Wishing it was her hands, he had to stop.  
  
"Okay. Man! I haven't ever felt this way about Kairi." Chasity didn't show how pleased she was, hearing that.  
  
"Its okay, Sora. I haven't felt this way about anyone, either. This is a first for me, too. What should we do?" Sora looked at her and took in her appearance.  
  
Her hair was messed up and looked like she had a rough night's sleep. Her eyes were tired looking and yelled out that she wanted him. Her lips were a reddish color and were kind of pouty. She was breathing in deep, long breaths. Her top was twisted and looked like someone had tried to take it off, even though he didn't remember trying. Her legs were to her side and she was leaning on her elbow. She was gorgeous. He didn't think he would ever want her more. She shifted her legs to fall over the side of the bed and then stood up and adjusted her clothing.  
  
After letting out a breath she had been holding, she took a step closer to him.  
  
"What do we do now?" Sora looked at her and then walked over to her. He took her in his arms and held her tight.  
  
"We find out what brought you here and them. Then we will find out why." Sora had a logical answer for everything. Chasity nodded against him.  
  
"Hey, Sora? How about we go for a walk through town? It could be fun and relaxing." She closed her eyes, breathing him in, knowing they would only get into more trouble if they stayed in the house. He chuckled and nodded.  
  
"You go fix your hair and I'll go get my clothes back on." He watched as she walked away, hearing her laugh before she left the room.  
  
"That girl's going to be the death of me." 


	6. Tricky Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own. Don't sue!! I have no money so you won't get anything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Summary: A new girl ends up on the island. She is closer to the dark, but her heart is in the light. Sora/OC, Riku/Kairi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tricky Feelings ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They decided to go to a bookstore to look around have something cool to drink. The store didn't really have a name. It was just there, but Chasity found it perfect. It was filled with books that were organized yet scattered. It was exactly the way she liked it. After she got over the excitement of seeing it, she turned to Sora who had his eyebrows raised in amusement.  
  
"You're too funny, Chasity. It's a bookstore. Come on; let's go get something to drink." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the back of the store. She looked on at the shelves as she went.  
  
"Look at all the books. In my world there were never so many." She stated in awe. He stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
"You don't have books?" He stated suddenly. Chasity walked right into him and then had to step back to balance herself.  
  
"There are books, but not so many. We only have one or two small bookstores that mainly have how-to books on morbid things." She moved her lips into a flat line as she thought of her home. Sora's eyes turned sad.  
  
"I'm sorry. We'll be here for a while. I'll go get the drinks. Try and stay where I can see you. What would you like to drink?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the time there was spent without a problem. When it came time for lunch, the two decided to check out and head on home. Sora gave her the money she needed to pay for the books and waited for her at the exit.  
  
As Chasity was checking out, she found a little book at the check out that was placed there for spur of the moment buys. She picked it up and placed it in the small pile of books that she was to purchase. Surely Sora didn't mind one more little book. She smirked as the cashier rang it up. He got all flustered. It was cute.  
  
After they left, Sora grabbed the bag with one hand and her hand in the other. "Come along, dear Chasity, lunch awaits us at our humble abode." She giggled at him and leaned in closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
When they got home, they found lunch had been prepared and was sitting on the table.  
  
"How does your mother do it, Sora?" Chasity was in shock at the timing. He shrugged and replied that he didn't know.  
  
"It is just something that she does. It's weird. She's practically psychic." He dug into the sandwiches that were prepared for them and looked up at her with his mouth full. She giggled and wiped off some of the sauce on his mouth. He smiled sheepishly in return before putting his food down and motioning for her to sit in the chair next to him. She did as requested and began on her meal as well.  
  
"You know, I think my mom likes having you here. She once told me that she had always wanted a daughter. I suppose, she could see you as one." Sora spoke softly while combing his fingers through her hair. Her head was on his chest and she was breathing so contently, he swore she was purring.  
  
"I hope you don't consider me as a sister now that you've come to this realization. Then this would be too awkward." They both chuckled at the thought and then began thinking about it.  
  
"If she sees me as a daughter than does that mean that she sees me as your sister...kind of...in a weird way?" She was scared, now. He looked at her in horror.  
  
"I hope not. If she does than she will never get over the shock. It doesn't matter, though. It doesn't change the way I feel about you." He began to eat his sandwich again. She looked over at him.  
  
"In all honesty, how do you feel about me?"  
  
Sora turned in his seat to face her.  
  
"We've known each other for a few days. You already know more about me then my best friends. That says something. I feel like I can tell you anything. We've already done so much, anyway. In these past few days, we've made out, almost had sex, and confessed all of our secrets. You can't get deeper than that in a few days, even a few months. What I feel for you is...I don't know what it is. I don't know what I want from you or anything. I just don't know. It's been a while since I didn't know anything. It's weird and not a good feeling. I want to make it better, though. I want to know what I want. I want to know what I feel for you."  
  
She stared at him through his speech. It was good. She felt her face feel a tightening. Her nose was starting to tingle and her eyes began to swell. She felt water come out of her eyes. She felt hands come up to dry the water. They were Sora's hands. She stood up and leaned into him. His arms wrapped his arms around her, tightly.  
  
"Don't cry Chasity. Don't cry." He held her and then lifted her up, carrying her to his room.  
  
He laid her down on the bed and went to sit behind her, making sure his door was closed first. He pulled her on his chest and whispered things in her ear that she didn't quite understand, but knew it was meant to calm her down. It was working.  
  
When she was finished he just kept whispering to her.  
  
"Chasity? Are you all right? What happened?" He looked so worried. She lifted her head up and looked at him, her face still saddened.  
  
"I don't know." Chasity sat up by herself and placed her hands on his shoulders .  
  
Sora was worried now. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know what happened. When you said that, I just...I don't know. I guess it was just that good of a speech." She looked down at the sheets and then back up at him.  
  
He was smiling. She glared at him which only made him chuckle even more.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" She made her lips do a funny shape and continued her death glare.  
  
He let out a small laugh before answering. "I can't help it. My feelings made you cry. I don't know if that's good or bad, but now I know I mean a lot to you in one way or another." She smiled in understanding, before nodding.  
  
"You really do. Like you, I don't know my exact feelings, but I know I want to find out. You know a lot more about me then anyone has even bothered to know. It says something that I've actually told you. The funny thing is, I don't regret anything that's happened here."  
  
His smile grew. "I should hope not."  
  
She leaned in closer to him, then shifted when she realized that the position they were in wouldn't work. She turned and straddled his legs that were beneath her and leaned in.  
  
Their lips touched gently at first, but soon began getting heated as the time passed. Her mouth opened up to him as her hands went to the back of his head, tangling in his hair. She pulled him closer to her. It was like she couldn't get close enough. His hands were around her back and pulling her closer into him. She moaned when they couldn't get any closer. She slowly began ending the kiss. When it was slow enough, she pulled back then gave him a peck on the lips before scooting back off his legs. They were both breathing hard and staring at each other.  
  
Sora was confused. One minute, they were making out like no tomorrow and the next she was on the other side of the bed. His eyebrows furrowed as his face didn't bother to mask his confusion. He was about to say something when he saw her open her mouth to say something.  
  
"This isn't going to work." 


	7. Sweet Transvestite

Disclaimer: I don't own, don't sue. You won't get anything!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Summary: A new girl ends up on the island. She belongs to the dark, but her heart to the light. Sora/OC, Riku/Kairi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sweet Transvestite ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the first time in a while Sora was scared.  
  
"What do you mean this isn't going to work?" He leaned forward to her.  
  
She smiled at him. "This isn't going to work in the position that we were in. It would have been awkward."  
  
Sora let out his relief in a small laugh. She looked at him in confusion. "What did you think I was talking about?"  
  
He smiled at her. "I thought you didn't think that this, us, was going to work."  
  
She laughed. "No way, Sora. This is most definitely going to work, at least for a long time, anyway."  
  
"Good. I don't want to let you go, Chasity."  
  
She smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him to her. She laid down behind him and beckoned him to follow her on top. He didn't fail. He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled against his lips before responding in kind. Her hands started behind his head and dragged down his back. She was only vaguely conscious of his hands on either side of her head so that he wouldn't crush her. She let her fingers drag up his shirt and feel the soft skin underneath. She raised his shirt up to under his arms and then pulled up a few times to let him know what she was doing. He sat up and lifted his shirt up above his head and tossed it to the floor of his room and then went back down to kiss her, before rolling them over so that she could be on top. She pulled up from him and looked down on him. It was then, she knew it would go all the way. She smiled and sat up. Her hands reached to the bottom of her shirt and began to lift it up.  
  
"SORA, CHASITY!! I CAN'T SLEEP!! I'M GOING OUT FOR A WHILE!!!" Sora's mom was loud when she wanted to be.  
  
Chasity let go of her shirt and looked at the door.  
  
Sora looked at the door, thinking about what to say.  
  
"OKAY, MOM!! I'LL SEE YOU LATER!" Sora had taken a deep breath before saying that and Chasity went up a bit and was left smiling.  
  
"OKAY! BEHAVE YOURSELVES!" With that, they heard the front door slam shut.  
  
"Does she really need to slam the door?" Sora groaned and then looked back at Chasity who was smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" He looked at her with suspicious eyes.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about what you look like without the rest of your clothes on." Her smile grew when she placed her hands on the top of his pants.  
  
He smiled back at her. "I think I should find out what you look like without your shirt. He sat up and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head.  
  
He pulled back and looked down. Her breasts were being held in a black demi bra that he didn't remember buying. "You're beautiful."  
  
She smiled back at him and leaned up to kiss him. Her hands lifted up into his hair, entangling her fingers in the soft, spikes. His arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He deepened the kiss and vaguely heard something in the background.  
  
Chasity pulled away and looked at Sora's door. "Sora, what's that?"  
  
He had to blink for a few seconds before actually hearing the jingle of the doorbell. "It's the doorbell. Someone's here." He got off the bed and buckled his belt, grabbing a nearby shirt. She followed suit, grabbing her shirt and putting it on. Sora turned around to face her. "Is this how it's always going to be? We're never going to be able to do anything." He gave a frustrated sigh and glared at the floor.  
  
She gave him a sympathetic look and walked over to him, grabbing his arm. "Don't worry. It'll happen when the time is right."  
  
He smiled at her and she returned it, happily. "Come on, Sora. Let's go see who disturbed us."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two walked down the stairs and towards the door. When they opened it, they were greeted with an alarming sight.  
  
Chasity and Sora looked at each other and then at their guests.  
  
"Hey, Sora, Chasity!! Guess what! We have videos!!!" Selphie pushed past Sora and Chasity, followed by Wakka, Tidus, and Kairi. The last one to enter was Riku. He walked in silently. Sora watched him walked away and turned back to Chasity who was still staring at Riku. Sora was a little surprised when he noted that she wasn't really staring at him, she was glaring at him.  
  
"Gee, Chasity. If looks could kill..." Sora said with amusement, closing the door behind his friends. She turned and smiled at him.  
  
"I know, it's just... I don't know what it is. I'm just not getting a great vibe from him right now. His darkness is exceeding. Let's hope it doesn't get the better of him." She glanced at Riku, before looking sad at Sora.  
  
Sora furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed her arm, dragging her to the kitchen. "What do you mean it's exceeding? Is he going to get swallowed into the darkness again?"  
  
Chasity stared at him square in the eye. "If he doesn't ground himself soon, he might. Kairi might be able to save him. Other than that, he will have to save himself. Be his friend, let him know you care."  
  
Sora watched her as she listed out possible methods of keeping him around. "How do you know so much about this?"  
  
She closed her eyes and put her hands on a nearby counter. "Ansem."  
  
He didn't like what he was hearing. "Ansem?"  
  
"Ansem's report. You found 10 pages. There are 13. On the thirteenth report, he says that the heart casts off the flesh, but the body disappears. The heart changes into a heartless, but not the body. In that sense, there is another 'you' somewhere else. It is an 'in-between existence' and it's residents are named 'the non-existent ones.' It is a forgotten place. His friends need to stop him from getting there."  
  
Sora watched her for a few seconds before hearing Selphie yell to him. "We are having a long talk later. Very long. There were a few things that you haven't mentioned."  
  
Chasity nodded to him and followed him out to the other teens in the living room. Tidus and Selphie occupied one loveseat, Riku, Kairi, and Wakka sat on the couch and so Chasity and Sora fell onto a loveseat across from Tidus and Selphie.  
  
"Our first movie is The Rocky Horror Picture Show." Everyone laughed except Chasity. "Um... what's The Rocky Horror Picture Show?" Sora smiled at her. "You will find out." He put his arm around her and pulled her onto him as lied down. She fell into his embrace as his arms around her tightened, binding her to him. The others watched them. Three of the viewers had smiles on their face, happy that Sora was happy. Two of them, however, watched in contempt.  
  
The movie started, quickly, though, and the people in the room turned their eyes toward Sora's living room T.V.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That was one of the weirdest movies I have ever seen." Chasity continued to watch the screen with her jaw a little dropped.  
  
Selphie giggled. "Me too. It's still cute, though." She was rewarded with a firm nod from Chasity.  
  
"I didn't think it was cute." Sora mumbled from behind Chasity. She turned in his arms and smiled at him. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, letting her support him.  
  
The room got quiet as everyone looked on. Riku and Kairi watched them, then turned to each other. Riku cleared his throat and got the desired response when Sora opened his eyes and turned quickly to him, catching the glare of his two friends.  
  
The tension arose quickly, but was stopped when Selphie stood up suddenly, stretched, and declared that she had to go home to do chores. Wakka and Tidus followed her as she got the movie and made her exit without giving so much as a goodbye. Chasity stared at the door, before looking over at the other three in the room.  
  
"We need to talk." Riku sat up straight and crossed his legs. Kairi turned and sat on her hip, watching Chasity intently. Sora sighed and moved to sit up while his girl slid off his lap and crossed her legs, leaning back against the couch.  
  
"So, Riku, where do you want to start?" Sora asked him up front, knowing the answer.  
  
"What are you and Chasity?" 


	8. Introspection and Extrospection

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Summary: A new girl ends up on the island. She belongs to the dark, but her heart to the light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Introspection and Extrospection ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chasity's POV:  
  
"What are you and Chasity?"  
  
I turned my head and glanced at Sora, before leaning up to get a full view of Riku. Sora looked at me and I felt compelled to give him the same stare. What were we? We never really did give it a title. It was just that we wanted to get to know each other. Sora turned back and looked at Riku. "Chasity and I are together." I reached over and took one of his hands in mine, letting him know that he had my support and that I would help defend us.  
  
"You just met, Sora. How can you be together? You've known her for three whole days." Kairi looked like she was begging him. She was a sweet girl and her heart was in the right place most of the time... just not now.  
  
"Sora and I have spent the last three days together from morning to midnight. We know each other pretty well, I think." I tried reasoning with her.  
  
"You can't be together. You know each other? Three days, Chasity, three. You can't know if you like him or not. It's three fucking days!" Riku was on the edge of his seat as he yelled at me.  
  
"Okay, Riku, if someone can't like someone in three days how do you feel about me?" I tested the ground, hoping it would hold. It did.  
  
Riku fell back against the sofa and looked in his lap for a few seconds, before looking back up at me.  
  
"Does he know, Chasity? Does he know about the darkness that consumes you? Does he know that you're heart is darker than mine ever was? Does he know that your heart truly calls out for someone like me?" Riku looked sad, but there wasn't anything I could do about it, except answer his questions.  
  
"Yes, no, and yes." I looked up at the ceiling, thinking of the order he asked his questions. I nodded my head when I was done, satisfied with how I did.  
  
Sora turned around and smiled at me. I was surprised. I would have thought he would let go of my hand or something far worse for the situation at hand. He raised his eyebrows at me and his face screamed out that we would talk about it later, after they left. I knew he wanted to know the no.  
  
"How do you expect to last if you don't even know how dark she is, Sora?" Riku was still at it with a new target.  
  
"Give it up, Riku. You're not going to change how I feel about her. Despite what everyone here might think, I happen to know that her heart is almost completely dark and I want to be here for her. I want to be here for her. I want to save her. I want her, Riku. I want her. You or anyone else isn't taking her away from me."  
  
I was surprised that he said that. The repetition of some of the statements were only there to help persuade Riku and Kairi. I squeezed his hand, allowing him to know he had my support in those statements. I didn't want to leave his side. We've known each other for three days and already it felt we knew each other for a lifetime. Riku was right, but only a little. You can't know the depth of the feelings you have for a person in three days, but you can know that you do feel something for that person in three days. It takes a lifetime to know the depths, but as long as you're willing to dive deeper, there's nothing stopping you.  
  
Maybe that's why the darkness is consuming me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sora's POV  
  
Riku leaned up, again on the edge of the sofa. I hated what this was doing. He's been my best friend for years and now I feel like I'm pushing him away over some random girl. The thing is that he pushed first as she's not some random girl. I want to be with her. I told Riku the truth, not what he wanted to hear, something he wasn't used to.  
  
Riku was about to say something, but Kairi put a hand on his arm and gave him a look. That intrigued my curiosity. Why were they so interested in us if they were interested in each other? Maybe they didn't know...  
  
I turned to look at Chasity. She was sitting there, calm as ever, staring at the couple I was staring at previously. I squeezed the hand that she still held in her lap and she looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and then leaned into kiss her cheek.  
  
"Did you just see what I saw?" I whispered in her ear. I felt her head nod and I pulled back. We gave each other a mischievous smile and then turned back the guests. The next few days were going to be interesting for those two.  
  
"Hey guys, it's late afternoon and my mom's been out since noon which means she'll be back for dinner. How about we continue this later? Tomorrow night, we'll go out to eat, all four of us, then head out to the other island and camp out. It'll be awesome since we haven't been able to see each other a lot and it can get everything out of the way." I suggested, not sure if they will take the bait. If they did, great. If they didn't, then nothing will ever have the chance to be even close to how they were...  
  
I wanted Riku and Kairi together, but I didn't want them to know that I helped give them that extra push. If they got together, they would butt out of our relationship. It seemed logical in my head, of course, I should have realized... Anything logical in my head, is truly illogical.  
  
I turned to Chasity. I just said she would come to the island with us without asking her. Figures, I already feel like I'm making all her decisions for her. It would suck if I became an over controlling boyfriend who decided what they're girlfriends wore and who they knew. Then again, I did help pick out her clothes. I wonder how she feels about that. She smiled at me and squeezed my hand, nodding her head in the affirmative. I guess she didn't think it was too bad.  
  
I turned back to the other people in the house. They were discussing it in their quiet voices. I could only make out sounds, but nothing genuine. When I saw Kairi shake her head up and down, I knew it was a positive. Thank goodness. It takes persuading out. If I had to do that, then they'd know something.  
  
Riku turned his head to me and slowly nodded. "Alright. We'll go. I want to know everything while we're there, though. I want to know everything from how you two realized that you liked each other to how much of the darkness really consumes you."  
  
He glared at me, before standing up and making his way to the door. He seemed okay with the plan, but not the people. Figures. He was always like that. It was great unless it was by someone else's rules and then he would either begrudgingly go along with it or flat out refuse everything. He's gone to the point of being downright mean, though. Thank goodness he wasn't being that way now.  
  
If only I could do something, anything, that would satisfy him. He's my best friend, but should I feel this bad about finally doing something I want to do? Why is it always on his terms? I want this. I will have this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kairi's POV  
  
I watched as Riku walked out the door and felt kind of bad for him.  
  
Because of what's been going on with Sora and Chasity, I don't really like Sora that way anymore. It's obvious he doesn't want me, though I still don't know why. Everyone thought we would get together, even the duck and dog. What were their names? Donald and Goofy. They were weird. Riku once told me, after him and Sora got back, that the two animals were trying to take our places. We spent the night on the island talking about it. We both came to the conclusion that they were there to help Sora, not take over our places. For a while though, the way he would talk about them, kind of made Riku and me jealous. He talked of their adventures and the people they met, the kind, Tarzan, Aladdin, everyone... It made us sad. When he realized what it did to us, he stopped. We never talked about it again.  
  
During his adventures, I always thought of him and what he was doing. I didn't really care about anyone. Talk about a one track mind. I know that throughout his journey he thought of me, but there was always something else, urging him on that had nothing to do with me and everything to do with Riku. For a while, I wondered if they were more than just best friends. When Sora and Riku came back, we all fell back into place and the two seemed to just be best friends again. I was glad nothing had changed. No one wanted to make a mess of everything, so certain subjects remained ignored. The subject of who Sora would be with was one of those subjects.  
  
Now, I know there's nothing going on between them. Sora's totally head over heels for Chasity and Riku's very much attracted to her. I wonder why. She's nothing special. She's just new. I was new once. Now, they've all but forgotten about me. It will be no different with her. Sora and Riku can be real immature and can act very young. When a child gets a new toy for Christmas, he will play with it until he gets a new toy. When the new toy becomes old or another toy comes into the picture, the new toy is forgotten. It's a neverending circle for kids. Riku and Sora can act like kids a lot of the times. The question really lies in – are they going to treat people the way they treat their toys.  
  
I got up and told the two good bye and that I would see them tomorrow. I would, but the rest of the day will be for me. I walked the path that Riku walked to leave Sora's home. When I reached the door, I opened and closed a little too hard. Sorry, Sora. I raced down the steps as I saw Riku walking away.  
  
"Hey, Riku, wait up!" I called out after him. He stopped and turned to me. We gave each other a sad smile, before I offered my arm. We both had the same thoughts... everything will be okay in due time. "Walk me home?"  
  
He nodded and grasped my hand, giving me a gentle pull. His hands were rough because of all fights he'd been in. They felt good to my smooth hands. It didn't matter how good his hands felt though, I was more than happy to go where he went.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Riku's POV  
  
I walked Kairi home, slowly. It was only mid-afternoon so it wasn't like either of us had anywhere to be. Her hand was small. They were a lot smaller than mine, anyway. Her purple nails peeked out of our hands. I smiled down. It matched her old skirt/short thing. I never know what to call it... But it matched that. I suppose it looked good with her hair color. Not many people had natural red hair, but the shade of red she had looked incredible with light purple. They went together beautifully. I should probably tell her. It's not like Sora tells her things anymore, now that I think about it. He never really did.  
  
We made it to her house twice as long as how it usually takes us. It seemed like it went by too quick though. We reached her doorstep and stood there for a few seconds. "Would you like to come in?" She was staring at the ground with a slight blush erupting from her cheeks. It was cute. I nodded and followed her as she silently entered her house. Her adopted father was mayor of the island, so it was a huge house, complete with pillars in the front and a fountain in the back. Her real father, Ansem, was finally gone. In the beginning, after I came back, things were a little bit tense between Kairi and me. Her father had taken over my body and used me in the worst ways. Granted, it was my own fault, but it still caused a light rift. Soon, that rift turned to an even stronger friendship. Now, we're closer than ever and as I thought back to the blush on her cheeks, I realized just how closer that friendship has become...  
  
We walked to the living room where her father bought all these huge fluffy white couches with matching pillows. It was all very incredible and something to be impressed by. Then again, as many times as Sora and I have been here, I'm not that impressed. I just ran to the couch, spun in mid- air, and landed comfortably on my favorite spot. It was one of those spots where even if her parents sat there, they'd be like, "hey, this is Riku's spot." I guess that shows how many times Sora and I have been over... Then again, we're over all the time at each other's house. Well, we were.  
  
I'm still upset about him and Chasity for two reasons. I miss him and I want her. It's pretty obvious that I'm not going to get her, but I could still be friends with Sora. Best friends depending on how tomorrow goes. If it doesn't go well, then I don't know what's going to happen. I suppose that we'll just be friend, not best friends. I hope it doesn't come down to that.  
  
Though, I don't know what I'm going to do about Chasity. It's not fair to sit here in Kairi's living room while she's sporting a major blush over me splayed out on her couch and think of Chasity and Sora. It wasn't fair to her, it wasn't fair to them, and it wasn't fair to me. I want to enjoy my time here. As I looked at Kairi giggling at my acrobatic skills, I realized just how beautiful she really is. Her whole face was lit up and the light from one of the upper windows showed the sun shining through, hitting her hair just right to make the red a bit lighter. All in all, I had never seen her more attractive. Her giggles settled down when she realized I was staring. She settled down and stared back at me. After a few seconds of eye to eye contact, the blush grew to her neck. It was really pretty. She sauntered over to sit next to me. This is going to be interesting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chasity POV:  
  
"Did you see the way they looked at each other?" I stared as Sora told me this. Wasn't it usually the girl who tried to set other people up? "I did. Are we safe to presume setting them up would be safe?" He nodded quickly at my question. I sighed and smiled up at him. "Let's worry about that later, Sora. How about we go upstairs and have some fun with each other?" He smiled and we wrapped our arms around each other. We gave each other a light kiss and began to move toward the stairs when we heard the door open.  
  
Turning around, we saw Sora's mom coming in with two bags in each hand. She passed us without giving us a second look and we had no choice but to follow her with our eyes. When she went into the kitchen, we finally moved to go see what was up. She was taking groceries out of two of the bags. The necessities of life were what I described them - milk, butter, bread, etc... – the stuff that you put in or on stuff. The other two bags were left untouched. When she finished, she looked over at us and beamed. I looked at Sora who was as confused as I was. "Mom... what's up?" He asked, cautiously. His mother gave a slight giggle and turned to the other two bags. "Guess what! The island is throwing a party! Everyone's invited, so I picked up some clothes for you and Chasity to wear." She handed us the bag and shooed us away, telling us to go try them on. I was excited, I'll admit. I've never been to a party before or bought party clothes. This was new territory.  
  
I entered the room that Sora's mom gave me, letting Sora go into his own with his bag. I placed my own on my bed and opened it up. The dress was red and it looked like it would come down to around my knees. It reminded me of the dress that Elizabeth Hurley wore in Bedazzled. It was gorgeous, soft, and I hoped it fit. I slipped out of my clothes and allowed myself to look at my body in the full-view mirror. I hear you're supposed to look at yourself and say the good things about yourself to enhance your self- esteem. I had a good figure and I took care of myself, but because of the battles that I had been in before, there were scars. A long one across my stomach, a few on my back, and one down my leg graced my leg. How did Sora find me attractive? He had seen me shirtless. Why didn't he turn away? Then again, we weren't actually thinking of each other's body at the time.  
  
I sighed and looked back at the dress. I unzipped it and let it flow over me. When it fell into place, I zipped up the back and looked in the mirror. His mom really knew my size. It did fit. It fit like a dream. It was a little low-cut, but it looked great. I looked back in the bag and saw a box at the bottom – matching shoes. They were the same red as the dress and only went up about 3 ½ inches. Perfect so I wouldn't trip over anything and they wouldn't cause my height to be a factor in making out with Sora. I smiled at the thought. As I played that little fantasy in my mind, I unzipped the dress and let it slip off. It fell to a puddle on the floor and I stepped out of it. Reaching down to hang it up, I realized I hadn't tried on those matching shoes. I knew they fit and would look good with the dress, so was there any real reason too?  
  
I hanged the dress on the hanger, placing the shoes underneath it, walking back to my previous outfit. Slipping on my pants, I heard my door open. I swiftly turned around to see Sora. I gave a sigh of relief and zipped up my pants. "Why do you want to zip up your pants?" He said with a mischievous smile. I gave a small laugh and reminded him that his mother was home. He shook his head, signaling that he didn't care. I laughed again, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. I gasped and grabbed the shirt from the bed, slipping it on, telling his mom that I was indecent. I shoved Sora in the closet, next to the dress and closed the door on him. I raced over to the door of the room and opened it to his smiling mother. I was a little out of breath, but I went ahead and greeted her.  
  
"Hey." 


End file.
